The present invention relates to an apical position detection apparatus for use in dental diagnosis and treatment.
In the dental treatment, there are some cases where dental pulp and nerve must be removed from a root canal. In these cases, the operator first measures the distance from a crown to an apical of the root (root tip). Thereafter, the dental pulp and nerve are removed by the measured distance from the root canal. To measure the distance, an apical position detection apparatus is used. The apical position detection apparatus detects the apical position by arranging an oral electrode in an oral cavity and a measuring electrode in a root canal, supplying an alternating current signal between the measuring electrode and the oral electrode, and detecting the apical position on the basis of the measurement signal obtained when the measuring electrode reaches the apical position.
The operator inserts the measuring electrode from the crown toward the apical and monitors whether a pointer of a display section indicates a predetermined position when the measuring electrode reaches the apical.
In the dental treatment, it is important to detect the apical position, accurately. In the case where the apical position is not determined accurately, the distance from the crown to the apical deviates from the real distance thereof. If the treatment is applied relying upon the measured distance (which deviates from the real distance), the pulp and nerve may remain within the root canal after the treatment. Otherwise, the apical may be destroyed during the treatment.
As described, it is important to detect the apical position, accurately. However, a conventionally used apical position detection apparatus is still insufficient in respect of accuracy.